


Awkward encounters

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Series: Drarry writober 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Drarry Writober 2018, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinda, M/M, Reading, Sex Education, Sex book, reading a sex book, reading a sex book in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: Harry is reading up for a fun night with his boyfriend when suddenly Hermione sits down beside him and invites him to the library to do homework with her and Ron. Awkwardness occurs when Harry declines.





	Awkward encounters

 ' _The proper way to simulate a man is to-'_   "Hey Harry, what are you reading?" Hermione asked sitting down beside him on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry's eyes widened and he slammed his book (100 ways to please your lover, wizard/wizard edition) shut and hid the cover from view. 

"Nothing," Harry said a little to fast, his voice cracking slightly and his ears turning red. 

"Mmmhhm," Hermione hummed clearly not convinced of his answer. "Sure Harry... Anyway, I came to ask if you wanted to join me and Ron at the library? We'll, be working on the potions essay that was assigned two days ago... Or at least I will be working on my essay while Ron goofs off like usual." Hermione said with an annoyed expression on her face. 

Harry looked at Hermione, his face still warm. "No, actually I'm already finished," Harry said and it was true, he and his boyfriend had finished all their homework last night.

Hermione's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened, "you are?" She said, her surprise evident in her voice. Harry nodded, "oh, do you want me to go over it?" Hermione offered since she usually went over the boy's homework before they handed it in. 

"No, I'm good," Harry declined the offer, his boyfriend had already gone over it and had said it was good. He trusted this since his boyfriend had the highest potion marks in their year.

"Oh if you're sure Harry...Do you want to join us anyway?" Hermione asked not wanting Harry to feel left out.

"No, I was actually planning on going on a walk around the lake, alone," Harry lied, in reality, he was going to meet up with his secret boyfriend in the room of requirements, that was why he was reading that book, to begin with. However, it wasn't like he could have told Hermione that. Harry hated lying to his friends but he wasn't quite ready to come out to them yet, terrified of how they would react if they found out he was gay, especially Ron.  

"Well if you're sure Harry," Hermione repeated, standing up, grabbing her books this times. "If you change your mind you know where we'll be, see you later," she said with a little wave and headed out the portrait hole, going in the opposite direction then where the library was located. Harry assumed she had just decided to pick up Ron from his detention with McGonagall first before heading to the library.

Harry waved back with a smile, "see you, Herm."


End file.
